Angel of the Waltz?
by flapjacku
Summary: Erik teaches Christine the waltz.


"My love, are you alright?" He was instantly by her side, offering his hand to help her up.

"Yes, yes of course," She smiled, then sighed, "I just can't get the darn steps right."

She had been training as a ballerina for nearly ten years of her life, practised every day until even Madame Giry could find nary a fault with her technique. But all of her grace and elegance of movement in the art of ballet has seemingly abandoned her as she tried a waltz.

"Steps? Steps to what." He enquired with a slight raise to his eyebrow.

"The waltz." She muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

Christine sighed again, "The waltz," she repeated louder.

"The… waltz?" The eyebrow cocked higher. He gazed around the living room and noticed the small coffee table had been pushed to the side to make a small space in front of the fire place.

"Yes the waltz, you know, the dance, usually performed by two people who hold on to each other and dance around in a box formation."

"My dear, I know what the waltz is. What I mean is, why are you trying to do it exactly?"

Christine pursed her lips, "I'm _trying_ to learn it, _trying_ being the key word."

"You don't know the waltz? But what about when I saw you dance…" He trailed off with a slight frown.

 _With Raoul at the Masquerade Ball._ He meant to say, and Christine gazed up at him.

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I had never waltzed before so Raoul led me around the uh, Opera Lobby turned ballroom."

"But you're a dancer."

"Yes, I know!" She snapped, "I just never learnt okay? I thought I would try and teach myself but it's not working and all that I'm learning is that I hate the stupid waltz!"

Christine turned away and crossed her arms, blinking back tears of frustration. Erik sighed and reached out to grab her arm. Turning her around he placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Forgive my incessant questioning my love. I had no idea of this particular desire of yours." Erik smiled down at her, "If you haven't quite given up yet, how about I teach you? It _is_ much easier with a partner after all."

Christine arched a brow, " _You_ know the waltz?"

Erik took her hand is his and placed his other hand on her waist, "Is it really that surprising?"

He guided her free hand to rest on his shoulder and started gently humming a soft tune.

He started leading her gently in a small box pattern, instructing her softly where to place her feet and slowly working their way through the steps. Although the particular waltz they were currently dancing was a rotary one, Christine noticed that Erik modified the choreography to account for only two people without the changing of partners. She had a good enough understanding of the Viennese Waltz to know that it was usually danced simultaneously by a large group.

Christine blushed at the apparent simplicity of the dance, it really was just a _one-two-three_ _one-two-three_ pattern. Why had she struggled so much? She gazed up into Erik's eyes and smiled. _Everything seems easy with the right teacher_ she thought.

"Where did you learn to dance this well?"

Erik lowered his eyes to their clasped hands, his lips twitching. "I used to watch the annual Masquerade Ball. Every single year I never failed to attend, well, if you count sneaking in and hiding attending." He sighed, "And every single Ball and Gala that was thrown, I always watched from the shadows. It was… nice. To be able to participate in such normal parties, even if I wasn't _exactly_ participating."

Erik returned his gaze to hers, "I would watch them, the courting couples who would always dance together. Close, with entwined hands, just like us right now." He squeezed her hand. "I loved how the couples would start off by dancing together, and by the end of the partner changes they would always find their way back to each other."

"Oh Erik," Christine breathed, her heart twisting. "It must have been so lonely." She whispered, dropping her gaze.

"I suppose," He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "But through it I was able to pick up many skills, including the ability to dance the waltz." Erik raised their entwined hands and gently spun her around. "Now look at me."

Christine giggled as he put both of his hand on her waist and lifted her up, her golden hair flowing around her as he spun her in mid-air. "How charming _monsieur_."

He placed her back on the ground and recaptured her hand in his, "Only the best for my prima donna."

Christine laid her head against his chest as their waltz faded into a slow, steady back-and-forth movement. She closed her eyes and sighed, relishing in the contentment she currently felt, and wishing for it not to end any time soon.

They danced around the small clearing in the living room, with Erik humming and Christine beaming from ear-to-ear. Gazing into his wife's clear blue eyes, Erik smiled and placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you Erik." She squeezed his hand, "for everything"

 _No,_ He thought with a smile, _thank_ you _Christine._

* * *

A/N: based on the prompt _waltz_

feel free to request a prompt on my tumblr


End file.
